


Roger Arthur Bomman Knox

by sottovoce81



Category: Angels In The Outfield, Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Backstory, Gen, M/M, Silliness Ensues!, Talk Of Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovoce81/pseuds/sottovoce81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames gets to meet Arthur's adoptive family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roger Arthur Bomman Knox

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete au fusion that I got stuck in my head a few weeks ago. Sister #2 dared me to write it, so I did!
> 
> Also, if you want to get anything out of this fic, you should have at least some small knowledge about Inception and Angels In The Outfield.

To say that Eames was surprised at the sight of Arthur’s family would be a slight understatement. Naturally, he tried not to show it. As a forger, he was quite adept at controlling his face to not show what he didn’t want revealed.

That came in handy the day he met J.P. and George Knox.

My dad and my brother are looking forward to meeting you, Arthur had said. That was apparently true. The two men had been waiting impatiently at the airport, clearly pacing, and had hurried forward with wide grins and open arms for both Arthur as well as Eames.

I was adopted, Arthur had told him years ago, when Eames asked after his family. That was also apparently true.

Arthur’s brother and father were both of African American descent.

As soon as the hugs at the airport had been dealt out, and the luggage grabbed, the group headed for the exit. Arthur’s little brother, J.P., (a giant hulk of a young man) was rolling the two carry-on bags towards the doors, with Arthur’s dad carrying a duffel slung over his shoulder.

Eames tipped his head closer to Arthur as he watched the father and son lead the way out of the airport. “You know, darling, I definitely see the family resemblance.”

Arthur cast a very unimpressed look his way. “Don’t be a shithead.”

Eames burst out laughing at that deadpan response.

Mr. Knox spun on his heel with a disapproving frown. “Language, boy! I’d hate for the angels to stop liking you.” He said the latter part with the air of a reference to some past history or joke.

Arthur just rolled his eyes at his dad. “Hey, at least I know when language is appropriate, and when it’s not.”

“Angels?” Eames asked, curious.

Arthur shook his head, but he looked amused. “Old family history. I’ll tell you all about it sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not someday write a sequel in which Arthur takes Eames under to show him what baseball games used to be like for the Angels team.


End file.
